First Time
by charmed4eva112
Summary: Allison Cameron had a lot of firsts in her life. ChaseCameron


**Because I seriously love Chase/Cameron together. They're so cute together, and think about it: you knew eventually a romance between two co-workers would happen (it ALWAYS does), so would you REALLY want something like Cameron/Foreman happening? Seriously. Think about how THAT relationship would go. *shudder*. **

_**First Word: Zoom**_

Allison Cameron could remember her first word. It was when she was nine months old, and her mother was caring for her. She was playing with her daughter, while Allison's five year old brother, Aaron, was watching cartoons. She remembered a show coming on, a show she watched every day, as it was a kids' show. Allison, according to her mother, gurgled and said, "Zoom," for the children's' program, Zoom.

Her mother had been so proud. She hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead multiple times. Aaron hadn't cared. He just shrugged and continued watching cartoons.

_**First Boyfriend: Jack Thompson**_

Allison started dating Jack in tenth grade. Granted, it lasted only four weeks, before they could kiss, but she had a lot of fun with him. He lived next door to her, so he was literally the boy next door. They had a lot in common, and that was probably the problem. She fell too hard, too fast for him. The ending wasn't completely heart broken, since she saw it coming.

"I'm sorry Allison, it's over between us. I just can't handle a girlfriend right now, with my parents' divorce and all," Jack said to her. She nodded, knowing it was half true, but mostly because they just didn't like each other anymore. She was happy, though, for the time spent with him.

_**First Heartbreak: Jamie Cannen**_

She was in twelfth grade, and she and Jamie had been dating for over four months, the longest Allison ever imagined. She and Jamie truly cared about each other. They didn't spend every single minute together (Allison on the student council, and Jamie on the swim team), which was good.

Of course, once, Allison got out of student council early and went to surprise Jamie at his swim practice. Imagine her surprise when she caught him making out with Amanda Snow. Allison, for the first time, felt her heart break into millions of pieces. She was being cheated on by her boyfriend, and nothing could be worse than this right now.

"Allison, let me explain, please," Jamie begged once he detached his lips from Amanda. Allison held up her hand, tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to hear it Jamie. We're over," she said, before running off home. Her father was the one that held her in his arms and let her cry, her mother telling her soothing words, about how guys are stupid. Her best friend Lillian came over and helped her by talking of revenge.

"We'll show him he messed with the wrong girl," Lillian said (because Lilly was too girly, in her opinion). Allison loved that her friend was so supportive of her. Allison, from that day on, promised herself she would avoid getting hurt like this ever again. But promises were always broken.

_**First Love: Gabriel Hanson**_

Allison was twenty one, and in university, working to become a doctor when she met Gabriel. She felt head over heels with him, but she knew he was different. He was only a year older than her, and she met him in the coffee shop on campus. The two spent hours talking, and they always met up, eventually dating.

It wasn't until a month after she met and started dating Gabriel that he mentioned that he was sick. He had thyroid cancer that had spread to his brain. Allison was shocked, but she didn't care. She realized that he didn't have a lot of time left, so she immediately proposed.

"Why?" he asked curiously. Allison thought.

"I love you, and I want you to live life before you die, that's why," she answered simply. She was almost a doctor now; that meant she knew what thyroid cancer was, and how long he would have to live; seven, eight months at the most.

She got married to him the next month. It was a quiet wedding, with Gabriel's best man, Joe, and his parents and two siblings, along with Allison's brother and her best friend, Elizabeth Laughlin. Her parents refused to come, however. As much as they loved their daughter, they thought she was making a huge mistake and would not support this.

"You marry Gabriel, honey, and you should just go far away from here. Gabriel's going to die. You want to marry a dying man, and so quickly?" her mother asked. Allison nodded without a second thought.

"I love him Mom, and if you can't support my decision, then I'm gone. Maybe I'll call you in a few years to check on you," Allison said boldly. Her father laughed.

"You don't know what love is Allison, you're too young. Don't come crying to us when he dies," he said. Allison just scoffed, packed up childhood memories and immediately walked out the door that very afternoon. She felt terrible about it, but she would marry Gabriel no matter what.

She spent a lot of her time with Gabriel after the wedding. She planned to take a year off medical school to help him out, travel and stuff, but he refused.

"No Ally, I refuse to let you do this. You want to become a doctor; I'm not going to stop you. We'll travel in the summer. After all, it's only March," he coaxed her. She nodded. For the six months, they did everything he wanted to do. Allison even lost her virginity to him.

Gabriel was hospitalized when Allison was in class. She got the call and immediately rushed to his side. Three days later, on September 12th, he passed away. He hadn't been doing well for the last two weeks anyways.

Allison cried for three weeks after he died. She missed him so much. Her friend, Tawny tried to help her, but she was too upset to respond. She would never forget her husband, never.

_**First Interview: Dr. Gregory House**_

Allison was nearing her twenty seventh birthday when she applied to become a member on the famous Gregory House's team. She waited patiently in his office, her hair up in a bun, her application settled on his desk. She heard many great things about him, but also heard that he was kind of a jerk.

Allison sighed as she glanced at her watch. It was three pm and he still wasn't here. He must be with a patient, she decided. He was a busy person, after all. He came in twenty minutes later, limping with his cane. He glanced at her once over, giving an approving smile. Allison pushed her application forward as he sat. He opened the file, giving it a quick glance through before shutting it.

"Allison Cameron. Pretty name for a pretty girl," Gregory commented. Allison didn't stop the words that next came out of her mouth.

"Um, thanks," Allison said thankfully, yet hesitant. He frightened her in ways, but something drew her to him. Gregory looked at her for several minutes, analyzing her. Allison kept still for the time, glancing into his deep blue eyes for a few seconds before looking away. She saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a bottle of pills. She couldn't see the label clearly, but she watched as he downed two pills, no water needed.

"You're hired. You better be in work on Monday at seven am sharp," Gregory finally said, causing Allison to breathe out in relief. She smiled as she stood up.

"Thank you so much Dr. House," she said gratefully. Gregory nodded.

"Whatever Cameron, you better not be flaky," he said. Allison frowned.

"Uh, my name is Allison, my last name's Cameron," she pointed out hesitantly. Gregory smirked.

"I know. See you Monday Cameron," he said, with no further explanations. Allison, now known as Cameron, nodded as she hurried out, Gregory House scaring her.

_**First Co-Worker: Robert Chase**_

Allison Cameron came in on Monday morning bright and early, before seven. She wanted to make an impression with him, so she also brought coffee from across the street. She bought three, because House mentioned he had another person working for him. She really couldn't wait to meet her co-worker.

Allison sat at the table in the office, waiting for the two to come in. Right at seven, she heard the door open. She turned around only to be met with a very handsome man, probably twenty nine or so. She smiled as she stood up.

"Hi, I'm Allison Cameron, your new co-worker," she introduced, sticking her hand out. The handsome blonde male (that could be mistaken for a male model) smiled as he shook her hand.

"I'm Robert Chase. I figure you've been here since six forty five?" he said in a distinct Australian accent. Allison nodded quickly, passing Robert the coffee she delivered. He smiled gratefully as he sat, sipping his coffee as Allison sat as well.

"Yeah, I have. Where's Dr. House?" she asked innocently. Robert smiled warmly at her. She did feel like she and Robert could be close friends.

"Ah, House; he told you to be here by seven, I presume and you thought by coming in early, he'd notice you. Unfortunately, you have some things to learn about House. I'll help you out by pointing out one thing: don't suck up to House. He hates suck ups. Don't worry, I did the same thing on my first day. I did all the wrong things and I probably would have gotten fired if not for the Dean of Medicine, Dr. Lisa Cuddy preventing him from doing so. Also, Allison, here, your first name does not matter. House wants to call everyone by their last names in the hospital, because he just likes it that way, so from now on, you're known as Cameron, and I'm known as Chase. House is known as, well, House, and you're going to have to get used to it. However, outside of the hospital, we can call each other by our first names, except for House of course. He likes to be called by his last name, always," Robert, well, now Chase, said. Allison, now Cameron, nodded quickly. She sipped her coffee.

"Ok got it. What else should I know Chase?" she asked, letting his last name flow off her tongue. It would take some getting used to, but she could. Chase thought.

"House doesn't get into work until nine. He just wants to torture us and make us get here early to either start on his clinic hours, start on the patients, or whatever else he wants us to do. You could get here later. I usually arrive around 8:30, but came early to meet my new fellow employee. He wasn't wrong about one thing; you're actually quite pretty, way prettier than most of the other girls House interviewed," Chase said, but looked down at the end, embarrassed of what he just said. Cameron laughed good naturedly.

"It's ok; I get that a lot. So, how long have you been working for Dr. House- I mean, House?" she asked. Chase looked up.

"About six months now. If you don't mind me asking, Cameron, how old are you?" he asked. Cameron smiled.

"I turn twenty seven next Tuesday. How about you?" she asked.

"I'm twenty nine; I turn thirty in two months," he answered. Cameron smiled as the two continued talking for a while, about several different things; about Chase's employment to Chase, about Cameron's job at the Mayo Clinic, and different things. Cameron felt that she made a friend in this Aussie, and since her husband died, she felt that she could trust guys again, and get close to people.

_**First One Night Stand: Robert Chase (also her first time doing hard core drugs)**_

Cameron had been working for House for just under two years now, and she had to admit she liked it. Though House was a major jerk, he was good at what he did. She and Chase were also pretty good friends. She and her other co-worker, Eric Foreman (who started working with them about six months after Cameron did) weren't as close, but he was ok.

Why did she sleep with Chase? Well, maybe it was because she was afraid of getting HIV and took the drugs their patient, Kalvin, had with him, and attacked Chase when he came over. He was confused when she attacked him and started making out with him, but he didn't stop. Cameron knew he had feelings for her (as he tried to ask her out quite a few times, most of them as in a romantic way). He probably also acted on his feelings, as Cameron acted on the drugs.

She should have figured out House would know by the next day; he knew everything. Nonetheless, Chase helped her calm down from the meth she took, and gave her a nice, short speech about how it shouldn't happen again. Hearing Chase say to her that the sex didn't suck made her a little bit happier. She hadn't had sex since her husband, after all, and it was nice to see that she didn't do a bad job, even as inexperienced as she was.

_**First Long Relationship: Robert Chase**_

Cameron was surprised at the relationship she developed with Chase. It was definitely rocky at first, mostly she and Chase just had a 'friends with benefits' relationship. It did develop into something more after a while, and Cameron didn't want that. She didn't want a relationship with somebody right now, especially not with Chase, so she broke it off. Stupid goddamn hormones, she decided as she remembered that very late Monday night (almost Tuesday, their day), just shortly after Chase got fired, she pursued a real relationship with him (even resigning to be with him).

It was sort of difficult when they started this relationship, because Cameron and Chase weren't sure how long it would last. Cameron's relationship with her husband (from the time they met to when he died) was eight months, and she knew Chase for three and a half years, and had just pursued a long term relationship, and Chase just had dated around like usual guys did.

They eventually worked it out. They were just like normal couples, with their occasional fights and spats. Some didn't think they'd make it. House even had bets to see how long 'Chameron' would last.

Weeks turned into months, which in turn turned into years. The two were going strong, as they hit the two year mark.

Chase proposed soon after, even though technically Cameron as him to. It was shortly after one of House's new team members, Lawrence Kutner, killed himself. She accepted and the two were set to marry in the next three weeks. Unfortunately, complications arose during the wedding preparations, and eventually, the two broke it off. Cameron spent a full two days in her room in her own apartment that she kept, crying. Eventually, Cuddy sent Thirteen over to talk to her.

"Hey Cameron? Cuddy sent me over to see if you're alright. I heard about your break up with Chase. I'm sorry. You two were a great match. If it's any consolation, Taub kind of won House's bet, sort of. He said you'd be broken up in two years. I said you two wouldn't break up, while House said you would be together for less than a year. Foreman said you two would remain together for a year and six months. Kutner would have won the bet, saying that you'd stay together for two years, break up, and possibly get back together after you realized what idiots you are, but of course, he can't get the money anymore," Thirteen called through the door. The only sounds made were Cameron's sobbing and the noises outside.

"Dr. Hadley, please go away. I want to be alone," Cameron managed to answer. Thirteen was about to leave, but stopped. She took the hair pin out of her hair and picked the lock, thankful it opened. She walked inside and shut the door, spotting immediately Cameron on her bed, facing the other way.

"I'm sorry Cameron, I cannot leave you alone. You sound awful," Thirteen said as she moved toward the bed. Cameron sighed heavily as she turned over and sat up, facing Thirteen. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy from crying. Thirteen sighed as she sat beside the blonde.

"Cameron, I know you're upset. I mean, you have been together with Chase for two years now. But really, you guys are so magnificently perfect for each other. What ever you two are fighting about, you have to work it out. You love Chase, and he loves you. That's all that should matter, right? Come into work, talk to him. I'm sure you guys will be back together before we know it. House will have to place Kutner's money on his grave then," Thirteen joked. Cameron offered a small smile.

"How can you joke about this? About Kutner? He died just over a month ago," she asked. Thirteen shrugged.

"Because it hurts too much thinking about his death, I'd rather joke about it like Kutner would have done if Taub died," she admitted. Cameron smiled as she hugged Thirteen.

"Thanks. I think I will," she answered as she stood up, wiping the tears away.

"I'll drive you there," Thirteen answered.

_**First Meaningful Apology: Robert Chase**_

Cameron went to look for Chase as soon as she entered the hospital. She ignored the fact that Cuddy was probably in her office, with House (either yelling at him for a diagnosis, or flirting with him, since they were almost dating anyways, ever since House admitted to everyone that he slept with Cuddy a week prior). She ignored Foreman as he walked up to kiss Thirteen (why were these two together? Thirteen deserved so much better).

She found Chase just finishing a surgery. She hadn't seen him since the break up. She waited outside while Chase finished up and walked out. She crossed her arms around her chest, looking down and trying not to burst into another round of tears. He spotted her as he cleaned up before walking out to meet her. She looked up at him, and was sort of surprised to see him look as miserable as she did.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly. Cameron sighed as she pulled him aside. She paused to find the words.

"Listen, I'm not used to all of this, you know, long relationship things. My longest relationship was eight months, with my husband. It's scary to have a relationship for this long with a guy I've know for over five years. Ok and I guess it's just still weird for me. Obviously when our two year anniversary hit, I panicked alright? I did want you to propose to me, and I'm glad you did, because I didn't want us to break up, ever. I got scared, ok?" Cameron started. Chase listened, his arms also crossed.

"Obviously, once we were engaged, I realized I would be getting married again. I remember my last marriage; yes, he died and I knew he would eventually, but I guess I hoped for a miracle when that happened. And I was afraid our marriage would fall apart. I started thinking about my husband, and then the sperm topic came up, and then everything started getting to me, because our wedding was fast approaching. And I didn't mean any of the things I said, about loving House, or anything. I love you Chase, and I would do anything to get back together with you," Cameron finished as another set of tears began.

Perfect, she thought miserably as she looked down. Seconds later, she felt Chase wrap his arms around her. She looked up to meet his beautiful brown eyes. He leaned down and kissed him for a single moment before breaking it.

"I'm sorry. I over-reacted about everything. I'm scared as well, and I know we should not have broken up. Forgive me, Allison?" he asked, calling her by her first name. She nodded, letting out a happy giggle.

"Of course," she said as he kept his arms around her. He smiled as well as the two took in this beautiful moment.

_**Second Wedding: Robert Chase (because there can be more than a first time)**_

The wedding took place a month after they made up. They decided to take the wedding plans slower this time, instead of rushing it. It made a difference. Both could spend time together, and really think about what they wanted.

Cameron made the wedding slightly bigger than she originally planned. She invited a bunch of people from the hospital (including House, thought she made sure Cuddy kept an eye on him) and also her brother, whom she found his number, while he still lived in their little town in Minnesota, where they lived in their childhood. Apparently, her father was sick and Aaron wanted to help him out. He came to the wedding with his three year wife, Jessica. Even her parents came, just to see how she was doing.

They had a little argument, but they all promised to be on their best behaviour for the wedding. Cameron was even surprised they came. Chase also invited some of his friends from Australia, including his best man, Charlie.

Cameron had a made of honor, her best friend Liz from her childhood. The two still kept in touch, as Liz was a kindergarten teacher in New Jersey anyways. The two got together once a month to talk and catch up, and if they couldn't, they'd call each other. Liz was helping her with Cameron's blonde hair, fixing it up.

"You know, I like your brunette hair better. The blonde's nice, but the brunette really shone," Liz commented. Cameron smiled.

"Thanks Liz. I like my blonde hair and my brunette hair, though," she answered. Liz laughed as she finished curling Cameron's hair.

"Allison, you look beautiful. Robert will probably faint from all your beauty," Liz said as Cameron looked in the mirror. She did look amazing.

A few minutes later, as she stood with her father who accepted to give her away, he leaned in and whispered, "I hate to admit it Allison, but you look gorgeous. Even though you disobeyed us, I think maybe this guy, Robert, will be good for you. I talked to him and he seemed ok." Cameron smiled as she hugged her dad, on the road to recovery with their relationship.

As soon as Cameron stepped out and saw her almost husband, she couldn't help but smile. He, of course, gaped. Beside him, Charlie nudged him playfully, as one of Chase's men, Wilson in fact, had to grin.

Cameron reached Chase, and after hugging her father, took Chase's hand and looked up at him lovingly.

"This is finally happened," she said to him. He nodded.

"You look beautiful Allison," he told her. Cameron smiled as the priest started. The words were said, the vows and rings were exchanged and as the priest uttered the famous last words, "You may now kiss the bride", Chase wasted no time bringing his lips down onto hers in a passionate kiss.

The two started their new life immediately. Cameron knew that she would be together with Chase for a long, long time, because even through thick and thin (and through the old Foreman jokes about her still loving House), they could get through any problem once they worked through it.

**Ok, so I'm ending it there. What did you think? Good Chameron oneshot? Too long? Well, I'm going to write a crack-fic definitely, with maybe some Chameron, Huddy, Kudley, and maybe some other fics. So, I hope you liked this! CHAMERON RULES! I'm sorry, but Hameron is over. It used to be cute in season 1, but now Chameron has prevailed and Hameron is nothing more, I am sorry. Besides, he and Cameron can't be together. Cameron would not be able to handle him at ALL! Only Cuddy has the power and will to handle House. **

**That's my little rant, review guys, please! **


End file.
